big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
War? Crisis? What does it mean?
Hey guys, ComicRater here. Today, I will be disccusing the different types of conflicts on the wiki or GoComics. Conflicts are when we get a bad event that happens on the wiki or GoComics, which usually fall into on of these categories. . Let's start! There are 3 main types that can happen on the wiki, but there are some more as well. The More Major Ones These are the ones that are most commonly referred to on the wiki. 'Argument (Common)' Arguments are pretty common on the wiki and GoComics, as you probably imagined. This a usually a not long debate or fight that happens on the wiki. It usually has little to no long term effects for the wiki. These usually don't last long, not usually going over two weeks. There are so many examples, but an example is The ComicRater argument (some reason called a battle) is when A lot of commenters had a 2 day argument about me not liking Chad as a character. 'Crisis (Pretty Rare)' A crisis is usually the second worst thing that can happen on the wiki. It's usually a more severe argument that can happen on the wiki or GoComics, and can usually have an effect on the wiki or a person for a little while. Crisises don't always consist of people arguing with eachother, and can sometimes be something else, like The Comment Dryspell. A good example is the ToPhu31 crisis , which didn't have a big effect on the wiki, but gave ToPhu31 a negative reputation for some time. Another good example is the Bureaucrat crisis, which had a pretty big effect on the wiki for a while. These can range from 2 weeks to many months. 'War (Rare)' These are the least common conflicts, but also pretty bad. This is a very serious argument that can cause a huge effect on the wiki and or GoComics. As I said, these are very rare, and don't happen very often. A prime example are all the Poll Wars , which is still fondly remembered by the wiki and looked down upon on. This had a pretty big effect on the wiki and some of GoComics, and polls were looked pretty down upon since, at least on GoComics. These can last from around 2 months to over a year, but that doesn't happen often. The More Minor Ones These are the less referred to conflicts on the wiki, but can still be common. 'Exaggeration (Pretty Common)' This doesn't really classify as a complete type, but it happenns often. This is when a conflict gets exaggerated on the wiki, usually to a higher rank. For example, the Effja "Crisis" was called a crisis but it doesn't fit the criteria in every way. 'Misunderstanding (Somewhat Common)' This contents can always vary, but its usually when a person gets wrongfully accused of something that didn't happen or someone else did. I can't think of any prime examples of this, but they’ve happened before. 'Flaming (Somewhat Common)' Although people don't ususally call the conflict a flame war, these happen a lot. A flame war is when a lot of abusive or rude messages get sent between people on the wiki or GoComics. A good example is when the Effja Crisis was called a crisis, but it was more a flame war, because Effja was sending disturbing messages to people on the wiki. These usually tie in with other conflicts, such as the ToPhu31 Crisis, when a lot of rude messages were sent, but it wasn't that entirely. So that's mainly it! If I missed any, or was wrong about anything, leave it in the comments. I hope this can spread around so people can know what to call a conflict. Ok, bye! Category:Wars Category:Crisis Category:Info